Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?
by Daelyaa
Summary: Ca fait un an, un an qu'il est mort et Hermione se rends sur sa tombe pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le coeur, et surtout une question "Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça". OS/Dramione.


Voila, une petite os qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

* * *

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui avait un bébé dans les bras entra dans le cimetière. Elles s'approcha d'une tombe et les traits de son visages devinrent plus nets ; Hermione Granger. Elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe et regarda le bébé dans ses bras, un petit garçon blond aux yeux noisettes, puis son regard se posa sur la tombe et une larmes roula sur son visage. Elle murmura :

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Tu me manques tant.

Elle pleura encore plus, et le bébé pleura aussi en voyant sa mère pleurer. Hermione berça son bébé et lui dit :

-Chut, calmes toi mon ange, chut, voilà.

Le petit s'arrêta doucement de pleurer et Hermione se retourna encore vers la tombe, la regarda quelques temps, les yeux brillants de larmes. Puis, elle sortit sa baguette, murmura un sort, faisant apparaître quelques roses rouges qu'elle déposa sur la tombe.

-Tu ne les mérites pas ces fleurs tu sais, mais ça fait un an, je devais...Un an !

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle en serrant son fils contre elle pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer et pour se consoler. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, elle dit :

-Un an, ça fait un an.

Elle se tut et demanda encore :

-Pourquoi u m'as fait ça ?

Les larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler coulèrent malgré elle. Elle avait mal, si mal, trop mal depuis un an, alors elle se laissa aller devant la tombe, son fils dans les bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ses sanglots furent incontrôlables et provoquèrent des larmes chez son fils. Elle ne voulait pas faire pleurer son fils, mais elle n'y pouvait rien ,elle avait besoin de pleurer, alors elle calma son fils en le berçant et fredonnant une comptine, coupée par ses hoquets dus au larmes. Le bébé pleura de moins en moins, puis plus du tout et finit par s'endormir. Les yeux d'Hermione dévièrent vers la tombe et elle dit :

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je t'aimais moi ! Et je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi tu as été te battres ce jour là ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller ! Même Harry te l'avais dit alors qu'il ne se rends jamais compte des risques ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas écouté ? Pourquoi il faut que tu n'écoutes jamais les conseils ? Si tu l'avais fait tu serais encore là, tu serais encore avec moi !

Les larmes revinrent. La jeune femme sanglota encore plusieurs minutes, elle n'en pouvais plus de retenir ses larmes, elle ne voulais plus faire comme si tout allais bien pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, car plus jamais elle ne pourrait aller bien, elle avait perdu une partie de sa vie ce jour là et ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Sur la plaque de la tombe, il était écrit ''Draco Malfoy 23 juin 1998''. Hermione regarda cette plaque, cette plaque qui signifiait beaucoup trop de choses pour elle, et surtout, cette plaque signifiait la perte de l'amour de sa vie, l'homme qu'elle aime et qu'elle ne verra plus. Elle dit :

-Un an, il y a un an tu est mort, il y a un an tu m'as quitté, il y a un an j'ai perdu une partie de moi même en même temps que je te perdais toi. Il y a un an je t'en ai voulu et je t'en veux toujours, je t'en veux plus chaque jour, je t'en veux pour avoir fait ta tête d'hipogriffe et d'avoir rejoint la bataille. Tu m'as fait très mal tu sais ? Quand Harry est revenu un air abattu au visage, qu'il s'est excusé des tonnes de fois avant de me dire que tu avais été tué, j'ai crut que j'allais devenir folle, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pendant des jours et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corp. Et dire qu'on devait se marier, tu sais, je l'ai gardé ma bague de fiançailles, je la porte toujours car je n'ai pas put me résoudre à l'enlever, et encore une fois tu ne le mérites pas, parce que tu as été un sale con ! Je te déteste, je te hais, tu m'énerves mais je t'aime ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur mais je t'aime encore ! Je suis pitoyable hein, j'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux pour ce que tu m'as fait mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et ça m'énerves ! Tu sais que si tu m'avais écouté, si tu était résté ce jour là, tu aurais connu ton fils ! Oui, oui, ton fils, tu as un fils de 5 mois, fils que tu aurais connu si tu n'était pas une sale connard égoïste ! Ton fils s'appelle Ethan Draco Granger. Oui, Granger, parce que son stupide père est mort ! Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire quand il me demanderas où est son papa hein ? Que sont père est un enfoiré qui s'est fait tué parce qu'il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! Voila ce que je lui dirai, parce que c'est ce que tu est ! Un enfoiré, un connard, un salaud, un débile, un con qui ne penses qu'a lui ! Je m'étais promis de ne jamais venir te voir tu sais ? Mais je n'ai pas put résister, je n'ai pas put parce que ça fait un an, j'étais obligé de venir te voir. Ca m'énerves, je suis dépendante à toi, j'ai besoin de toi mais je ne peux plus t'avoir auprès de moi. Je suis vraiment atteinte tu sais ? Pendant les premiers jours, je dormais avec un de tes vêtement, pour sentir ton odeur, mais rapidement, ils ne sentaient plus rien, je me lavais même avec ton gel douche pour te sentir encore, c'est grave hein ? Je me hais d'avoir tant besoin de toi. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis géniaux, ils on réussis à me faire peu à peu remonter la pente après ta mort, j'habite au Terrier, et oui, ton fils vit chez les Weasley, mais ils sont formidables avec moi, Molly s'occupe d'Ethan quand je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas mal chaque jour en sachant que tu est mort, je refais peu à peu ma vie mais je souffres quand même. Oui, je refais ma vie, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir avec un homme, j'aurais l'impression de te tromper alors que ce serait faux parce que tu n'est plus là, et c'est pour ça que je gardes ta foutue bague. Cette bague, elle me rappelles que tu est mort, quand je la voit je penses au mariage et à la vie que 'aurais put avoir avec toi si tu n'était pas mort !

Elle s'effondra encore une fois en larmes après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la bague qui ornait son annuaire gauche. Elle se demandais comment Ethan faisait pour dormir alors qu'elle pleurait comme une madeleine, pitoyable. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle partes, alors elle releva la tête vers la tombe et dit :

-Je m'en vais, je ne penses pas revenir, sauf peut être une fois pour amener Ethan sur la tombe de son connard de père, mais j'essaierais de ne plus revenir sinon parce que je sais qu'en rentrant au Terrier je vais donner Ethan à Molly et aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pleurer des litres, c'est pour ça que je ne reviendrait pas, ça rouvres la plaie dans mon cœur, plaie que j'essaie de cicatriser, alors en venant ici je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de ta mort. Au revoir mon amour, je t'aime.

Elle se leva, tourna le dos et sortit du cimetière.

.

Une femme entra dans le cimetière. Cette femme était accompagnée d'un enfant. Elle s'approcha de la tombe et se révéla être Hermione Granger. Elle avait vieillit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, mais elle semblait beaucoup, moins triste. L'enfant qui l'accompagnait était son fils, il avait désormais 11 ans. Comme la dernière fois, elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe et son fils l'imita. Elle lui dit :

-Voila, c'est ici.

Ethan ne dit rien, il savait à quel point c'était éprouvant pour sa mère de venir ici. Elle dit :

-Tu vois, je suis revenue finalement. J'ai amener Ethan, il voulait venir sur la tombe de son connard de père, oui parce que je maintient toujours que tu est un connard. Il sait pourquoi tu est mort, je lui ai expliqué, il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais triste et pourquoi je pleurait, alors je lui ai dit. Tu sais, il est formidable ton fils, tu aurais été fier de lui, il est adorable, un peu comme toi quand tu ne te décidait pas à aller te battre alors qu'on te le déconseillait ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas recommencer à te hurler dessus, ça je l'ai déjà fait il y a 10 ans. Tu est vraiment une pourriture tu sais ? Parce que ta fichue bague je l'ai toujours, je n'ai pas de copain, pas de fiancé, pas de mari, et même pas l'envie de m'en trouver un, parce que je t'aime toujours et ça m'énerves, j'aimerais bien refaire ma vie, me marier, donner des frères et sœurs à Ethan mais je ne peux pas parce que j'aurais l'impression de te trahir. Mais bon, je t'aime, connard.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-Je t'insultes de tous les noms, mais je te dit que je t'aimes, c'est bizarre hein ? Mais pourtant je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon amour.

Elle posa ses yeux sur la tombe.

-Mon sort n'était pas très réussi, tes fleurs ont fané, je vais t'en remettre.

Elle sortit sa baguette, vit disparaître les fleurs et en mis de nouvelles, plus belle et plus flamboyantes que celles qu'elle avait mis il y a dix ans. Elle voyait qu'Ethan avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle lui dit :

-Tu veux parler à ton père, je ne te prendrais pas pour un fou, je suis bien plus atteinte que toi.

Ethan eut un sourire et dit :

-Bonjour papa. Papa, ça fait bizarre de dire ça, parce que je n'ai jamais appelé personne papa moi, je ne l'ai pas connu mon papa, et c'est dommage, vu ce que dit maman sur toi tu aurai été génial, si tu n'était pas mort. J'aurais bien aimé te connaître, mais bon, on ne peut pas changer le destin, tu est mort et bien tant pis, je ne te connaîtrait jamais. Je sais que je vais faire pleurer maman en disant ça, tu sais, elle m'élèves du mieux qu'elle peut malgré sa douleur, elle est formidable ma maman. Je l'aimes beaucoup, et elle elle t'aimes beaucoup. Tu sais, le jour de l'anniversaire de ta mort elle ne sort pas de sa chambre et elle pleures. Elle dit aussi que je te ressemble, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, que j'ai le même caractère que toi, et les mêmes goûts. D'ailleurs, je me suis acheté un parfum il n'y a pas longtemps et elle m'as dit que tu avais le même. Le problème quand je le mets c'est qu'elle passe son temps à me sentir, elle est vraiment accro à toi, et si c'est ça le véritable amour, alors je ne veux jamais tombé amoureux, ça fait trop mal. Elle a des manies bizarres maman tu sais, elle passe souvent sa main dans mes cheveux, j'ai les même que toi d'après elle, elle dit aussi que tu te retourneras dans ta tombe quand tu saura dans quelle maison, et bien je suis à Gryffondor. Ca va, tu est toujours dans le bon sens ? Je me moque de toi je crois. Tient, ça a fait sourire maman, elle sèche les larmes qui on coulés quand j'ai dit que j'aurais aimé te connaître.

Je sais pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor maman, elle a beaucoup de courage pour élever un gamin comme moi. Elle n'arrête pas de dire que je suis infernal, mais elle dit aussi qu'elle est fière de moi, alors je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec elle, elle a un sacré caractère ma maman, mais tu dois le savoir, franchement, comment tu as fait pour la supporter en petite copine, moi elle me tapes sur les nerf à trop me protéger, elle me prends trop pour un bébé, mais je pense qu'elle me protège comme elle aurait aimé te protéger le jour de ta mort. Alors tu m'énerves aussi, parce qu'à cause de toi maman me sur-protèges, mais je ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est ma maman ,elle m'as élevé sans ton soutien, et même si Harry, Ginny, Ron et Molly étaient avec elle, mais ça ne remplace pas un conjoint pour elle et un père pour moi, même si Harry est mon pseudo-père. Maman ne me ramènera pas ici, elle me l'as dit, mais je reviendrait de moi même, je demanderais peut être à Harry ou Ginny de m'amener, et puis il faudra changer tes fleurs. Je ne t'ai jamais connu, mais ça ma fait du bien de te parler. Au revoir papa.

Ethan vit que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ca va maman ?

-Oui, mais ce que tu as dit à ton père m'as touché, que tu te livres ainsi.

-J'en avais besoin.

-Je comprends. On vas te laisser Draco, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à rester ici. Adieu mon amour, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.

Hermione et Ethan se levèrent, Hermione envoya un baiser en direction de la tombe et après un dernier ''Je t'aime mon amour'', Hermione s'en alla, suivie d'Ethan. Cette fois elle en était certaine, elle ne reviendrait pas, même si elle n'arriverait pas à tourner la page. Ce qu'elle oubliait par contre, c'est l'existance des fantômes dans ce monde. Elle n'avais pas dut voir, non loin d'elle la silhouette translucide de celui qu'elle aime. De petites perles grises roulaient le long des jours de Draco. En voyant Hermione et Ethan, son fils, il s'était posé une question, question qui hantait son esprit depuis sa mort ''Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?''.

* * *

Voila, voilà, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, je sais c'est ridicule, mais je suis beaucoup trop sensible.


End file.
